


Мортидо

by WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 5-й левел, драбблы [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Femdom, Mysticism, Thanatophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019





	Мортидо

Размер: драббл, 532 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Смерть/Джек Бенджамин  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: мистика  
Рейтинг: R   
Предупреждения: фемдом, танатофилия  
Краткое содержание: Опасные связи Джека Бенджамина.  
Примечание: Автор вдохновлялся работой fandom Kings 2018 "Как в сказке", работой WTF Kings 2019 "Самая необычная крёстная". Разрешение авторов получено  
Размещение: Только после деанона с разрешения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Мортидо"

 

Джек потёр глаза и невидящим взглядом посмотрел на развёрнутые карты местности и включённый ноутбук. Действия выпитого крепчайшего кофе уже не ощущалось, разве что сердце стучало быстрее. 

Он со вздохом спрятал лицо в ладонях. Если данные разведки верны, Геф начнёт наступление на следующий день, и оставшиеся драгоценные часы лучше бы потратить на сон. Вот только ещё не одна из сообщённых в прежних донесениях дат не подтвердилась. Джек не винил агентуру, перенос операции на другое время каждый раз оказывался результатом экстренного совещания. Следовало радоваться, что у противника тоже не всё идёт гладко, но от постоянного пребывания в напряжении нервы начинали сдавать. Он не мог лечь спать, хотя в бодрствовании не было ни малейшего смысла. «Считаю это проявлением полного безволия», — прозвучал в памяти голос преподавателя. «Безволия и безответственности», — согласился Джек, ощущая укол стыда.

Раздавшийся за спиной шорох заставил его вскочить озираясь. 

В полумраке палатки с ласковой улыбкой на неестественно бледном лице стояла Смерть. 

— Ты за мной? — спросил он, опуская пистолет, который успел рефлекторно выхватить.

Смерть, казалось, слегка обиделась:

— К тебе. Я соскучилась.

«Когда успела?» — удивился Джек, припоминая кажущиеся бесконечными списки погибших и пропавших без вести.

— Последнее время мы видимся довольно часто.

— Не в неформальной обстановке, — с лёгким укором, словно досадуя на его несообразительность, ответила Смерть. — Всё больше по службе.

Она сделала несколько шагов, словно перетекая, и Джек в очередной раз залюбовался плавностью её движений. Теперь они стояли так близко, что, будь она человеком, он мог бы почувствовать её дыхание. Помедлив, она подняла руку и почти невесомо погладила его по щеке, очертила пальцами подбородок, коснулась губ.

Джек сглотнул комок, застрявший в горле.

— Забрать моих людей будет непросто.

Её руки легли ему на плечи.

— Знаю, — она с силой толкнула его вниз, на утоптанный грунт и опустилась сверху. — С тобой весело.

Рот на её похожем на мраморную маску лице распахнулся, открывая чёрный провал. Зрелище, ставшее Джеку давно привычным. Он закрыл глаза и потянулся навстречу.

С поцелуем в него проникал знакомый холод, с каждым вдохом погружая Джека в лишённое тревог забытье. 

— Эй, — его встряхнули, заставляя очнуться. — Не спи. Мы только начали.

Единственный доступный для неё способ быть с человеком отличался побочным эффектом. Человек, как правило, умирал в процессе. Но и преимущества определённо были, считал Джек. Ничто материальное не представляло для неё преграды, так что можно было не утруждать себя стягиванием одежды.   
Он развёл ноги и почувствовал, как в него входит влажное щупальце. Оно было тонким, и он ждал, когда оно увеличится, как всегда случалось раньше. Пластичность формы была ещё одним преимуществом.

Её ладонь легла ему на грудь, придавливая к земле, холод снова распространился по телу, обездвиживая. Она не любила, когда он проявлял активность. Джеку оставалось только глотать ртом воздух и шумно выдыхать, стараясь не вскрикивать по мере того, как щупальце внутри, чем бы оно ни было, двигалось всё быстрее.

По венам тонкими струйками растекался холод, затапливая собой, и в момент оргазма в замёрзших лёгких не стало воздуха. Восстанавливая дыхание, Джек долго трясся в ознобе. Смерть легла рядом, запустила пальцы ему в волосы и принялась перебирать пряди.

— Тебе пошла бы корона. Жаль, папаша не может тебе её отдать, – печально изрекла она.

— Почему?

Джек ещё плохо соображал, и ему вновь невыносимо хотелось спать.

— Он не может отдать то, что ему не принадлежит.

Смерть улыбнулась Джеку и нежно поцеловала его в лоб.


End file.
